Lost and found
by Brightstar Duskstorm
Summary: A random story I wrote for class last year.
1. Chapter 1

Brring! Brring! I reach into the back of my pack. Phone phone phone, come on where is that stupid thing I thought finally gripping my hand around the phone. I sat down on the rock on the side of the trail. The thick layer of trees and brush surrounding the trail. "Hey Karyne what's up bestie?" I said into the phone, twirling my perfect golden hair. "Nothin just hangin. Where are you I'm totes bored, can we like hang or something." "Sorry I'm going mountain climbinging or whatever it's called, well I've gotta go my moms giving me the mom look." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket."What do you want, at least I have friends." I hopped up stubbing my toe on one of the billions of rocks. "Ashlyn Jean Miller, you will give me that phone right now!" My mom yelled at me. "No why would I, my boyfriend is supposed to call me in like something hours."I replied "Give me that phone or you're grounded from the phone, tablet, ipad, tv, just grounded from electronics in general." "Ooooooh someone's in trouble."My obnoxious little brother Billy said in his I'm better than you voice bouncing around us. "SHUT UP!" Me and mom yelled in unison. "Humm where was I, Oh yeah, Give me that phone!" "Ugh here you go you didn't need to make that big of a deal about it."I finally gave in. I passed her the phone and hoped along. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up." I yelled out to my mom and brother billy. Blarg this is so boring. I thought as I sat down on the rock and took off my backpack. I pulled out my lunch box and grabbed a granola bar. Ugh chocolate chip well I guess that will do. I thought, I quickly ate the bar. "I'm coming," I called out to people that weren't there. I slowly pushed off the rock and continued hiking. The trail becoming steeper by the minute. I walked up to a little fork in the trail. Blarg more options, why did we have to go hiking. I thought I started off on the left trail, let's hope this is the right way. After what felt like an hour though probably was only ten minutes, the trail came to a stop. "Oh no, this is the wrong way!" Stupid brain. "Blarggg" I looked into the thick layer of brush and trees. Suddenly my eyes landed on a little sheltered cave. "Okay well I guess I can take a little nap." I peeled open my eyes expecting to see the ceiling of my room. Where am I? What's happening to me? I wondered. Then the memories came flooding back. Huh so it wasn't a dream. Over the three days I had whittled a bow afterward I had gone hunting collected berries and even built a fire and fort. It had been a long few days, but I've made it through, surprisingly. I leaned the twigs into tepee position and grab the matches from my bag. I pulled out a match and lit the fluff at the bottom. I stared into the fire the breeze whipping the flames about. The brown leaves drifted into the fire. The light of the fire illuminated the rainbow of trees. I sat down on the log and stared into the thick brush and layer of trees. I turned around and saw two bright blue eyes staring at me from behind a blueberry bush. " Who are you? What do you want? I can see you, you know." "Ruff grrrr" I closed my eyes bracing for impact. Aaahhhh! Please don't hurt me I'm a good girl. I opened up my eyes and saw the bush rustle then a big gray head poked out. A dog, why is it out here? This is a forest. "Hello little doggie," I said reaching out to it. "Are you hungry?" "Ruhr Ruhr," the dog replied wagging his tail. I reached into my backpack and tossed the dog a hare from the hunt earlier. The dog grabbed the hare then ran off. Well let's go hunting I guess. I thought to myself. I walked over to the cave. I grabbed the bow I had made earlier and ran out of the cave. The thick layer of branches leaning up against the cave. The dog I met earlier ran up to me and started barking his little head off " Ruhr ruff ruff grrrr!" "What is it boy who's over there?" I asked "Is it a person?" "Ruhr Ruhr," "Is it a squirrely?" "Grrrrrrrrrrr" I took a step forward and the dog walked with me. All of a sudden a giant brown bear reared up and planted it front paws right in front of us. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed trying to run away but my legs were frozen to the ground like a scarf left out on a cold winter night. Oh goodness this is bad very very dog leaped on top of the bear and sunked his claws into the bear's back. The bear slashed out his paw in terror. The dog jumped off and the bear ran away wobbling in terror. "Thank you doggie, do you have a name?" "Ruhr Ruhr," the dog replied shaking his beautiful gray head. "Hum your name will be Luna because your coat is like the moon. Hummmm wait now that we are friends and all, can you help me get out of this my mom will be worried." "Ruhr," Luna slumped to the ground. "Think about it I will talk to you in the morning." I crawled back into the cave and laid down on the layers of moss. I stretch my arms out and stared aimlessly at the roof of the cave a trickle of sunshine coming through the wall. I pushed myself up forcing myself to move on. I pulled the branches aside the light burning my eyes. "Hello Luna have you decided yet." "Ruhr," Luna slowly got up and limped down weaving through the trees. I jumped up and ran to catch up. I followed Luna until finally we stepped out of the forest. "Thank you, now follow me." I walked over to the gift shop. "Hello can I borrow a phone." The worker passed the phone. I called my mom and she came to pick me up and brought me home. "Hey mom, bye mom" I said running down the steep stairs. "Wait where are you going. It's breakfast time." My mom called from the kitchen. "Sorry be back in a sec." I threw on my coat and ran outside. "Hey Luna who's a good doggie," "Aaaahhhhhhhh, wolf." I heard from behind me the sound bouncing of the acres of land. "Mom calm down it's just my doggie friend Luna." I said leaning up against the house petting Luna's beautiful gray fur. "No Ashlyn, that's a wolf." Mom said staring Luna down. "WHAT!" I screamed " Why did she help me then." "What do you mean 'helped you'." "She is the one who lead me out I was completely clueless, she save my life from a bear, and she's my best friend. But now I realize that well I can do what I want to do, and be who I want to be. I'M FREE!" "Okay? So I'm guessing you want to keep her then." "Yeah, but she belongs in the woods." "You know you can adopt her, your brother could use a friend to play with." "Hey!" I protested "JK." I tossed the toy ball Billy got for his second b-day, over the fencing. Luna ran through the opening. This was the start of a new life, a good life, a happy life.


	2. Sorry

sorry this story had nothing to do with into the woods it was a mistake.


End file.
